By the Lake
by Sora plus Kairi equals love
Summary: At the near end of a long mission, what will happen when the teammates camp by a lake? SasuSaku. Would anyone like some lemons with their water? OneShot


**I've been working on this little piece for a few hours, trying to get myself out of my non-lemon slump and write some smut. I do thoroughly enjoy reading and writing smut. If you don't, stop reading right here.**

* * *

Sakura knew that this wasn't the safest place for her to be, but she really just couldn't bring herself to care. Afterall, this was the first lake that they had camped near in almost a week. She was starting to reek and she knew it. The hot nights and even hotter days had not worked very well for the young woman. Her hair was knotted and dirty, small amounts of dirt on her cheeks mixed with some dried blood. This lake and the ability to bathe was worth the risk of being caught out here.

Regardless of if she was naked or wearing clothing, she could easily take down almost any shinobi that game at her. She was comfortable enough with her body to not even worry about being caught at a normal intimate moment like this. Her sensei had taught her to do so, anyone could attack at any time, even in her sleep.

Sakura stripped herself of her dirty clothes, bringing them into the lake with her to wash them against the rocks. After cleaning her clothing, she swam out farther into the lake so she could cover herself with the water. Enjoying the cool water on her heated skin, she plunged into the depths of the water, surrounding herself in this cool, relaxing, revitalizing heaven she bathed in.

When she surfaced, she relished in the fact that she was here alone, making sure her teammate was fast asleep before she snuck out of her tent and to the lake. The worst was when you were on a mission and your partner insisted to going at the same time to wash up and you had to bathe in your clothes. And although it wasn't her shower, this was the best she was going to get here. Deciding she was clean enough, Sakura rose from the water, her pink hair still dripping.

He watched her from the moment she had approached the lake. He watched as she stripped herself of her clothing, before she entered the water, seeing the curve of her naked body, her long sexy legs and the way her ass cupped perfectly. Her hips were wider, allowing her to have the curves that could make a normal man lose all his conscious thoughts, coming in contact with her flat stomach. He watched her move her arms, revealing her small, but lusciously desirable breasts.

As he watched her he felt his member harden, watching her clean herself, touching her chest to remove the dirt, he knew it wasn't sexual but the ability to be a voyeur turned him on more than he liked to admit. Originally when he had walked out to this area, it was simply because he was trying to make sure she was okay. This mission there were only two of them. Sakura and he, Sasuke. If anything were to happen to his partner, he would never be able to forgive himself. Now that he was here, though, he couldn't make himself leave.

He watched as Sakura removed herself from the water and decided she'd be back at camp soon, so it was best for him to turn around and head back. Quietly he turned around, but apparently not quite enough, "Who's there?" He heard Sakura speak in his direction. _"Well shit,"_ Sasuke thought to himself. It was going to be hard to get out of this one if she caught him, and he knew it.

He kept moving slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible to not lure her suspicions by leaving fast and her chasing him to the camp, that would be a surefire way to get caught. As he moved, he felt a kunai swish past his head, landing in the tree to his left, _"She's good for not being able to see in a forest at night..."_ He kept moving, hoping and praying to get away.

Sakura, in only her underwear, ran towards the origin of the noise. Her teammate was sleeping, what if he had been attacked in his sleep? What if they had stolen the papers they needed to return to the Hokage? She wouldn't let them get away with it. She heard the kunai she had thrown land on a tree with a thunk, followed by a very quiet, but still audible exasperated sigh. _"Gotcha,"_ Sakura thought to herself, following the sound quickly.

She could see the perpetrator close in front of her, trying to get away. They were big, but she didn't care. She knew she could take down almost anyone. This mission was almost complete, and damned her if she would let someone screw her over when they were so close to being home.

Picking up her speed, she flung her body at the person in front of her, tackling them to the ground. She turned the struggling body over and gasped, "Sasuke-kun? I thought you were back at the camp sleeping! I heard a noise and thought someone was coming to ruin the rest of the mission."

She moved off of him, allowing him to get up. Realizing she was just in her underwear, he blushed, "I heard you leaving the campsite and thought you could have been in trouble, being forced against your will or something, so I followed you." He moved his eyes so they weren't looking at one another.

Sakura turned around, suddenly self conscious of her body, for the first time in years. Sasuke's blush hadn't gone unnoticed by her. Even after all these years, she thought she was over her feelings for him, but seeing him blush like that, her only thought was how adorable he looked when he blushed. She knew what he meant when he told her he had followed her to the lake, "Well, since you and I both now know we're alright, I'm just going to go collect the rest of my clothing and I'll be back at the camp." She started forward and left the wooded area.

Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him, walking forward until he could see the lake again. He couldn't pass up the chance to continue to see her in this state. It really was a beautiful sight to see, regardless of what he normally said about her being annoying. As he saw her put her top on, he took his leave, returning to the camp.

Sakura walked back to the camp, noticing Sasuke no longer was using his lantern, assumed he was asleep. She climbed into her tent, and laid down, falling asleep shortly after she laid her head down.

_He took her breast in his head, massaging the nipple softly as he laid light kisses on her jaw line, causing her to moan. Her chest involuntarily lifted from the hard ground, causing it to be pressed tightly against his, feeling the warmth radiating from him. He moved his lips to her nipple and she moaned, "Sasu-"_

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Sasuke kneeled at the entrance to her tent, a worried expression on his face.

It was still night, and a thick layer of sweat covered her body. Sasuke couldn't help but admire how sultry she looked with the sweat there...like she had experienced a rough physical exertion._ "What is with you tonight and your dirty mind?"_ he thought to himself before explaining himself to Sakura, "I heard you making noises in your sleep, like you might have been in pain, you normally don't do that."

Sakura leaned up on her elbows, wiping her brow, "Y-yeah…. I just had a really vivid dream is all. Thanks for checking on me, Sasuke-kun." She started crawling out of the tent, "I guess it's just a little hot in there and I'm having weird dreams because of the heat."

He nodded to her, "Well…sleep well." He turned to head back to his tent. Sakura watched his raven hair turn from her and then noticed he was shirtless, bringing back her dream. "Oh fuck it," Sakura thought to herself as she got up, grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and turned him around. She didn't know where this came from, but she knew it wouldn't stop until she acted on it. "What's goin-" Sasuke started to say as Sakura turned him, pressing her lips to his in a forceful, but somehow sweet kiss. She felt him trying to pull away at first, and then his lips melted into hers.

Sasuke placed his hands on either side of her waist, pulling her close despite the heat. Where had this come from and should he be questioning it? He felt Sakura lick his bottom lip begging him to let her in and he obliged. He felt her tongue enter his mouth and returned the favor, realizing he was more than ready for this kiss. The way he saw her earlier, the way she landed on top of him, her mostly nude body touching his…

As they kissed, searching for the utmost secret cavities in each others mouths, Sakura moved her hands to Sasuke's hair, lightly grabbing hold of the hair she always wished to hold like this as a teenager. It was worth the wait, that was for sure. She felt Sasuke move his hands up her sides, and he pulled away from the kiss, a small whimper leaving Sakura's lips.

Sasuke smirked to himself, enjoying the whimper of loss that he got out of Sakura. His hands moved to the zipper on her shirt as his mouth went to her jawline, placing sweet kisses on her deliciously pale skin. She let a soft moan escape her lips when he started kissing her pulse and slowly sucking and nibbling at her neck. Her chest arched into him as he removed her vest and he was granted the pleasure of seeing her breasts up close and personal.

As he went to grab for one, she wagged her finger at him, "No, no, no." Her words causing a confused look on his face, she leaned forward and kissed at his neck, the same he had done to her, knowing it would probably receive the same response as he got from her, and it did. She reveled in knowing she received such a moan from him. She pressed herself roughly against him as she went to kiss his neck again, causing him to lose his balance in the heat of the moment and send them both toppling to the ground.

Landing on top of him, Sakura gasped as she felt his hard member pressing against her stomach. She raised her eyebrow to him as she moved her hand down slowly teasing him as his eyes begged her not to tease. She grabbed him through his pants and he half gasped, half moaned, loudly enough that she was glad they were in the middle of nowhere.

With that he flipped the pair over, towering over her, then almost attacking her breasts with both his hands and mouth, suckling what he could, trying to get the moans to escape the pink puffy lips above him. When he didn't succeed to get more than two or three he moved his hands farther south, pulling at the garment on the lower half of her body. She used her feet to lift herself up, letting him pull it all down.

Sasuke moved his body down, kissing from the breasts which he was already at, down her stomach, trailing kissing downwards, stopping and placing light ones on her inner thighs. He felt her quiver in anticipation as he moved her legs and slowly moved his face to her most sensitive spot. As he made contact, Sakura moaned loud enough that if they were in the village, he was sure it would wake everyone inside. His eyes looked at her face as he licked her sweet little nub, enjoying the sounds that were coming from her mouth, the way her mouth formed, and the pink blush that had formed on her cheeks.

Sakura could feel nothing but pleasure as he licked her sensual spot like a professional. She felt a knot building in her stomach, and she attached her hands again to Sasuke's hair. She felt her cheeks getting hotter by the second and soon her release came, causing her legs to spasm and shout, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke removed himself and looked up at her with still lust filled eyes, which she returned to him, "Did you enjoy yourself, Sa-ku-ra?" He almost groaned as he spoke to her, his voice deep and raspy. She nodded back to him and leaned up on her elbows, reaching for his pants. "Oh, no you don't."

Sakura looked at him with confusion in her eyes, "Why not?"

"Beg me, Sakura. Tell me you want me," He smirked and she smiled back, playing along.

"I want you Sasuke-kun. I NEED you inside me, filling me, please, oh Sasuke, please."

He smirked, enjoying even her slightly sarcastic begging, removing his pants and positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head of his member against her nub, and then slowly entered her, pulling back out almost instantaneously, teasing her.

"Please," This time he could hear the genuine plead in her voice. She wanted him as much or if not more than he wanted her. And he would have her. All of her.

He slammed into her as she gasped in pleasure. Feeling the void being filled, she relished in the feel of Sasuke inside of her. He moved back and forth, hard and fast, but somehow still lovingly and tenderly.

He loved the way she felt, hot, wet and tight. He didn't intend to be as rough as he was, but he had to for how tight she was, like her womanhood was trying to keep him away. He loved the way it felt when he rocked against her, skin slapping skin, the blush on his cheeks as apparent as hers as the heat between the two built up. He leaned down, supporting himself on his elbows on either side of her head, kissing her lips tenderly as he felt his release starting to build up.

Sasuke could tell Sakura was nearing her release as well, her walls slightly clenching tighter, if that was even possible, her back slightly arching, and her moans into their kiss. As he moved back and forth, he felt her orgasm as she broke the kiss and screamed out of pleasure into the night air. Her walls clenched tighter and tighter, pulling him to his release and milking him of his hot seed.

He collapsed on top of her and they both panted in the heat of their passion. They shared one last kiss as Sakura's eyes looked at him as she smiled, "How about we make a trip to the lake?"

* * *

**So there you go. A night of passion by the lake. Review, let me know what you liked or didn't like. I'm constantly trying to improve my writings and how people enjoy the stories. :)**


End file.
